


Christmas’s Gift

by yaiga



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Saturday fic, Sexy Times, not idea what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaiga/pseuds/yaiga
Summary: It's not a Christmas fic.





	Christmas’s Gift

Raymond got up to close the balcony hangings to prevent the sun lights enter the bedroom. It was early in the morning and he planned stay in bed longer than usual. But then, the cool breeze caressing his shirtless chest stopped him and he couldn’t help himself and leaned on the veranda to enjoy the sunrise.

The smell of damp soil grass, the chirping of the birds in the trees, the sky clean of clouds and the first sun rays, all of it announcing a beautiful day to come. He breathed deeply and felt his body relax and fill with a now familiar energy: Happiness. A smile tugged at his lips.

Soft lips over his right shoulder blade and arms circling his waist made him smile wider.

-Morning gorgeous!-said those lips still touching his skin, making it tingle.

It had been a while before he felt comfortable when shirtless around her. The marred back wasn’t a secret anymore and he was thrilled to find she seemed no mind the scars; she didn’t see him as a damaged person but a very desirable man to share her life with.

-Good morning sweetheart- said Red turning around in her embrace to kiss her properly- How do you sleep?-

Elizabeth yawned all sleepy yet and laid her head on his hairy chest.

-Well, I was having this nice dream- she said slurring a little the words- but then I woke up suddenly and didn’t know why, and later noticed I was missing my hot, warm cuddling mate at my side-

-You did…eh???-Red replied smirking knowing.

-I’m not being clingy- she retorted punching lightly at his side, wishing to erase that self-satisfied smile off his face –I just love your cuddles- she blushed at the admission.

He encircled her waist with one arm while the other one lifted her chin upwards for her to meet his eyes.

-I love your cuddles too Lizzie- he said, pressing his lips to hers softly- and not just it…- he added, tugging her flush against him, caressing her back down to grab her butt.

-Oh…Hello!!!- cried Liz, all sleep gone by now when she felt the hard bulge pressed against her stomach. She crashed their lips together, instantly deepening the kiss. Suddenly she leaned back and pulled his hand in signal for him to follow her to the bed.

-So…why don’t you show how much do you LOVE me???- She winked at him, biting her lower lip.

-It seems like a great idea to me! - replied Red smug, letting himself being pushed down the mattress as a wild sexy brunette straddled him.

Liz run her hands through his chest, enjoying the soft blonde hair tickling her palms while leaned on to kiss him, nipping and pulling at his lower lip, later deepening the kiss to begin a hot tango of tongues, grinding shamelessly at his erection, all the while his hands caressed her breasts, slowly down her sides to rest at her buttom, kneading it and smoothly lifting up the soft silk nightgown at her hips.

Suddenly, the bedroom door burst open and a naughty five years-old blonde, all messy curls and clad in pink PJ’s strode in, tailed by an enthusiastic fluffy pup barking excitedly.

-GOOD MORNING PAPAS! Quiet Sylvester!-the child squealed out loud to the dog, before stopping in front of the frozen couple on the bed, both of them wide eyed and flushed; Liz still straddling Red’s hips, hands buried on his hairy chest while Red’s hands mysteriously disappeared beneath Liz’s clothes.

-What are you doing? - asked the child, tilting her head to the side, risen eyebrows and blinking curious.

A pregnant second passed…or a brief lifetime if you ask Reddington.

-Hmmm…we’re….hmmm- Raymond stuttered, suddenly speechless.

-We were...I was…giving a massage to your daddy sweetie- Liz said moving her hands to his arms and rubbing them- He woke up with cramps-

-Oh yeah…that’s right! - Red agreed nodding fiercely trying his best pained face- There…Ouch…hurts! - He yelled pointing to his left biceps.

-Daddy, are you in pain?-Agnes asked, worry written all over her childish features.

-It’s okay now sweetheart, thanks to your mommy’s hands- replied Red winking at Liz.

Liz felt herself blush and started to disentangle herself from his body. When she settled at the end of the bed, she directed her attention to the child hovering over Red’s “injured” arm, giving sloppy kisses to the area, making Red laugh.

-Agnes, what have I told you about closed doors? - asked Liz, looking down seriously at her little child.

The girl dropped her eyes to her lap, fidgeting with the hem of her PJ’s, and lifting it up shyly:

-Knock first?-

-And wait for response baby- said Liz pulling her daughter to her lap, kissing softly her cheeks while taming her tousled hair with her fingers -That’s polite-

-Kay, sorry- replied Agnes kissing her mother back, and then sprawling in the middle of the bed, looking at the ceiling, her curly head pillowed on her dad’s arm.

-Honey, everything alright? - asked Red frowning to her daughter – Why are you up so early? It’s Saturday-

The child kept staring at the ceiling in a very adult- like looking way.

\- I was thinking in Christmas and presents- Agnes said out of the blue.

-What? It’s October, it’s almost two full months before Christmas Aggy- stated Liz.

-Someone told me that if you really want something you should ask it with enough time-

-Who told you that baby? - asked Red, caressing the blonde curls tickling his arm.

-Uncle Aram- she said wistfully.

-Aram and his big mouth-mumbled Liz.

-So…I assumed you know what you want for Christmas…right? - Red asked slowly, an unsettling sensation in the pit of the stomach.

-Yes- Agnes grinned mischievously.

Red’s skin crawled at the memories of Agnes’s last Christmas and Birthday’s wishes, because not even he, the almighty Raymond Reddington could get a shiny unicorn, and as demanding as her mother, Agnes wasn’t settled with a simple horse, they needed an expensive white Welsh Cob pony, a horn, and questionable amounts of glitter. “What will she want to now: a goblin?” Red thought with dread.

Elizabeth noticing the apprehension in her husband features prodded: -And that is…-

Agnes sat down straight and declared proudly:

-I want a baby!-

-What!!!???- Liz exclaimed, eyes wide in astonishment, as Red closed his eyes feeling the beginning of a headache.

-Yes mom, I want a baby brother…or sister, I don’t mind-

-B…but why? - sputtered Liz.

-Because they are soft, and pretty and fun to play with…-

-…and crying, and a human being like you. Agnes, a baby is not a toy- explained Red now leaning over the headboard.

-I know daddy, aunt Samar told me-

\- What about Sylvester? - The dog barked at the mention of its name – Don’t you play with him?-

-Sylvester is nice, but I want a baby-

-Sweetie, if we give you a baby brother or sister, you will have to love care about him or her, you’ll have to share your room, your toys, us- Red clarified, appealing at the selfish attitude of the “only child’s”.

-I can share…- replied Agnes all doe eyes- Please mommy, daddy…I’ll be good, I’ll be the best! - assured Agnes.

Red and Liz looked at each other; the very idea of a new child wasn’t a current issue between them, since Agnes birth Liz was on the pill, of course she wished to have other children, and of course she wanted Red to be the father of those children…later, but so many things had happened since they admitted their feelings for each other and started to live together and they were actually very happy, so the idea of a new child was…breathtaking.

Red was excited and terrified at the same time with the idea. When he lost his first child from his first marriage he didn’t want to go through the same again, having condemned himself to a loveless life, but then that started to change when he finally met Elizabeth, and that wall totally came down when Agnes was born. Now, that he had had the chance to have a family again, to wake up every morning beside the woman he loved and to see their child grow up was just…awesome.

Still locked eyes, Red smiled and Elizabeth grinned back.

-What do you think? - asked Raymond.

Liz looked at her little daughter with those big blue expectant eyes and again at Red’s.

-We can try-

-So, that’s a yes! Yay! I’m going to have a baby!!! - Yelled the child jumping on the bed.

-We don’t promise anything okay…let’s see what happen! - replied Liz amused.

Agnes laid back on the bed spent and panting after all the jumping, a second later climbing off the bed yawning softly.

-Where are you going sweetheart? - asked Red.

-Back to my bed daddy, I’m still sleepy. Come Sylvester- and with that the puffy pup followed her outside shaking its tail while Agnes closed the door again.

 

Liz joined Red beneath the covers.

-We’re sure we want to have another child? One Agnes is enough to drive you crazy and I thought that was nearly impossible- she laughed at the affronted look in Red’s face while caressing his chest.

Raymond hummed at her hand rubbing his skin, and he caught her mouth with his in a passionate kiss, while pulling her close. He leaned back and kissed the tip of her nose.

-With you…Thousands of Agnes-

Liz beamed at his statement, her arms circling his neck pulling him down to meet her lips again.

-I love you Raymond- she kissed him thoroughly.

-Love you too Lizzie- a hand gliding over her right breast, dark hungry eyes looking down at her- What do you say if we begin to make this baby like…right now?-

-I thought you’d never ask- she replied with a wicked smile, hands stroking the length of his back to land over his muscled butt, legs circling his hips and tugging him down.

 

The End:) 


End file.
